A Game
by Mariko Higa
Summary: Yugi deals with a normal day at school while day dreaming of things ahead.


My first Yu-Gi-Oh! work. Just quick one shot I wrote a long time ago. I hope it's enjoyable.

* * *

"Muto!" Yugi's head had hit the desk, effectively bruising his nose and forehead with little resistance. The resulting 'gong' from the hit alerted Yugi's math teacher, who turned and angrily screamed at the once slumbering student. Laying down his book, which until now he had been using to hide his nap, Yugi stood up. "Yes!" he said, voice quivering. A few of his classmates giggled and whispered as he stood, a bit unsteady on his feet as one of his legs had fallen asleep. "See me during passing period in the teacher's lounge!" "Yessir…" Yugi said, sinking back into his chair.

In his third year of high school very few things had changed for Yugi Muto. King of Games or not, no amount of strategy or tactics could get him out of messes like these; if anything his fame only meant that the teachers better remembered his name, unlike before where the shy, quiet student was able to more or less fly under the radar. Honda winced, trying hard not to turn around to look back at Yugi. After moving on to their final high school year the students were reshuffled and put into different classes. This year, only Honda was in class with Yugi, and Jonouichi and Anzu shared a class across the hall. Through the paper thin walls, Yugi was sure that everyone had heard his teacher scold him, much to his embarrassment. Ten agonizing minutes later Yugi was in the teacher's lounge, head bowed before Yone Sensei. "Really, I don't repeat those formulas for my health," the older man continued, his lecture unremarkable. Lord knows he'd heard this from more than a few other teachers in the past. "After all, exams are approaching. You'd do well to pay attention and maybe study once in a while." "I understand, sir," Yugi said. With a sigh, Yone Sensei sat down at his desk, shuffling his papers. "Well, if you understand then go on back to class." Without a word Yugi turned on his heel and scurried out to the hall, happy to finally be out of the line of fire. Turning the corner, he slammed right into someone. "Aw-jeeze!" "Jonouichi!" Yugi groaned, rubbing his forehead. Another head injury for Yugi Muto. "Oh! Sorry," Jonouichi laughed, reaching out to brush aside Yugi's bangs. "Man, that's gunna hurt tomorrow." "It hurts now..." Yugi said with a sigh. "Speaking of pain, we could hear your teacher rippin' you a new one earlier. Figured you'd be here." Yugi's cheeks flared. "S-so you did hear that…" "Are you okay?" Anzu asked, worried. "No big deal," Yugi said with a laugh. "It's not like this is the first time. It's just easy to get caught in the morning classes when they expect students to do this kind of thing." The bell sounded, bringing their attention back to their present situation. "Meet on the roof for lunch?" Anzu asked. At the sound of the bell they started off, reaching a jogging pace as they hurried back to their classrooms. "As per the norm," Honda laughed. Making it to their rooms in the nic of time, Yugi slid back into his seat. _Only one more hour til lunch…then maybe we can play a game…_

Japanese was next. Opening up his school desk, he pulled out a couple of notebooks and a pen. "Now, I'll hand back the quizzes from last week," the teacher started, pulling a pile of papers out from his bag. His body poised and ready to take notes, he groaned a little at the sight of _all_ of those papers. "Koji-kun!" "Hai!" "Ito-kun!" "Haaaai…" Yugi was quick to tune them out then, knowing that when his name was called he'd perk up. Instead he turned his attention back to his note book, flipping open to one of the unused pages on the back. Sketching a field not too unlike one might use for Capsule Monsters, he drew a couple of dice and even detailed some terrain on the board. He put a hand to his lower rib cage, smiling fondly at the memory of the days when he'd worn the puzzle to school. Now, it felt like a lifetime ago; the Pharaoh, the puzzle, tournaments, the light…. Smiling sadly he rolled his shoulders back and kept his head from falling to his chest. "Muto!" Yugi jumped at the sound of his name, his chair sliding when he did. His classmates once again giggled, and his cheeks reddened. "Yessir," Yugi said with a nervous laugh, walking up to take his paper from the teacher. _Yeah…at lunch today, why not? Let's play a game._

* * *

(In Japan, there are only 3 years of high school and middle school is longer. They still have 12 years of school, they are just distributed differently than in the US.)

Hello everyone! I know it's been a while but I promise I'm not dead. College has been one hellish roller coaster after another, so I've been busy to say the least. Please know I appreciate very fav and comment on my work. Thanks again!


End file.
